Shiroichi (First White)
by Minami4847
Summary: Dua hal yang perlu diketahui mengenai seorang Akashi Seijuurou; Putih dan Pertama. Akashi!BirthdayFic #赤司征十郎生誕祭2016


Putih

Bagi Seijuurou dalam dunianya hanya ada hitam dan putih, jahat dan baik, kalah dan menang. Dan dia membenci hitam. Seijuurou tahu dia memang bukan orang baik, namun dia yakin jika dirinya juga bukanlah orang jahat, meskipun terkadang dalam pertandingan dia dapat menggunakan sesuatu yang jahat. Tapi pada akhirnya kemenangan memang terlalu menyilaukan, dan Seijuurou selalu menyukai cahaya putih itu, kemenangannya.

Pertama

Dan bagi Seijuurou, menjadi yang pertama adalah hidupnya. Seorang pewaris utama dari nama besar Akashi, seorang kapten basket SMP maupun SMA (walau dirinya pernah sekali mengalami kekalahan) yang selalu menjadi juara pertama. Selalu berada di peringkat pertama, baik itu untuk seluruh siswa satu kelas maupun seluruh siswa di sekolah. Dan kalau boleh jujur Seijuurou menikmati posis teratas itu.

.

.

.

Shiroichi (First White)

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Shiroichi (First White) © Voly Ichi Yama

4000-ish words

Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

.

.

.

" _Nee nee Akashicchi, tahu tidak aku suka putih yang pertama loh!"_

 _Yang ditanya hanya bisa menaikkan salah satu alisnya sebelum berakhir menatap sosok pirang di samping. Seijuurou memang tidak mengucapkan apapun, namun dia tahu betul jika si pirang mengerti maksudnya._

" _Itu_ loh, _yang putih yang selalu turun di musim dingin! Masa Akashicchi tidak tahu?"_

" _Salju?"_

 _Seijuurou refleks mengucapkannya, terkadang dia heran kenapa kekasihnya ini suka sekali mengucapkan sesuatu dengan perumpamaan-perumpamaan yang bisa dikategorikan dengan'aneh'._

" _Iya salju ssu! Salju putih dan indah!"_

" _Kenapa harus menyebutnya dengan 'putih'? Salju saja sudah cukup, 'kan?"_

" _Ehehehe, karena Akashicchi itu putih ssu!"_

 _Dan Seijuurou tidak mengerti._

 _._

 _._

Seijuurou membuka matanya perlahan, ingatan masa lalu yang masih menjadi teka-teki untuknya selalu berputar jika sudah mendekati hari-hari seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa maksud sang pujaan hati memanggilnya dengan kata itu, namun ketika dia pergi bertanya, si pirang hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berkata.

' _Nanti Akashicchi tahu kok._ '

Dan setelah lima tahun berlalu, Seijuurou masih tidak dapat mengerti akan maksud kekasih tercintanya itu. Sejujurnya hal ini menggaggu, sangat. Menghela napas, pikiran masa lalu kini ditepis seiring terambilnya sebuah ponsel lipat berwarna merah muda yang sedari tadi berada di samping kirinya.

Sekali lagi Seijuurou menghela napas, tidak ada apapun, tidak ada pesan, juga tidak ada notifikasi dari akun media sosialnya. Bahkan _air-tweet_ yang biasa dilakukan si pirang juga absen dari notifikasi—dalam hal ini Seijuurou sudah menekan tanda bintang pada akun kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya dia sibuk sekali..." Gumam Seijuurou sebelum melepaskan helaan napas yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya pagi ini.

Hari ini, akan jadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

 _[Hari ini panas sekali ssu~! Kurasa aku akan menguap saking panasnya!]_

 _Getar pelan menghampiri ponselnya, setelah terpisahkan oleh jarak, Seijuurou mulai aktif di salah satu akun media sosial, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan jika pujaan hati tengah baik-baik saja. Juga salah satu cara untuk menjaga komunikasi diantara mereka._

 _34_ reply, _1.244_ retweet _, dan 504_ like _(yang kemudian menjadi 505_ like _setelah Seijuurou menekan tanda hati untuk_ tweet _tersebut) telah menghiasi_ tweet _yang baru saja di_ post _dua menit lalu. Terkadang hal kecil seperti ini menyadarkan Seijuurou jika kekasih pirangnya itu memanglah bintang terkenal. Seseorang dengan sinar sangat terang yang mungkin akan lenyap begitu saja. Sesuatu yang terlampau putih untuknya._

 _[Kuharap dia tidak menguap begitu saja. Mengingat kami memiliki janji akhir minggu ini.]_

 _Sebuah_ air-tweet _Seijuurou kirimkan setelah tertawa kecil memperhatikan bagaimana pujaannya mulai menggunakan kosakata baru, selang beberapa detik ponselnya kembali bergetar lembut._

 _[Tapi, karena aku memiliki hal penting yang akan dilakukan akhir minggu nanti, kurasa aku akan menang melawan panas kali ini ssu! Aku sudah belajar banyak dari_ Queen _Elsa!]_

 _Baru Seijuurou menekan tanda hati, dan ketika dia ingin mengetikkan balasan, sebuah_ air-tweet _memasuki_ timeline _nya._

 _[Berisik sekali_ nanodayo _! Bahkan di media seperti ini juga berisik! Memangnya mereka tidak tahu_ Direct Messages _apa?]_

 _Sinis, namun berhasil mengelitik hati seorang Seijuurou, ternyata ada juga yang memperhatikan mereka. Getar lembut kembali menghampiri ponselnya._

 _[Hwaaaaaaaaa! Aku menemukan wortel yang bisa bicara ssu! Dan sekarang dia mengomel padaku!]_

 _Kemudian perangpun dimulai, bahkan melibatkan beberapa aktor yang lain, sungguh saat-saat menyenangkan bagi seorang Seijuurou._

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, beberapa pesan ucapan selamat sudah masuk ke dalam ponselnya (sebagian besar dari senior di SMA-nya dulu), namun tak ada satupun yang diterima dari si pirang. Rasa-rasa cemas akan melupakan hari spesial dirinyapun memuncak.

[Akashi-kun, selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Kurasa mendoakanmu agar selalu sukses sudah sangat klise, jadi kuharap kau mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu. Baik di tahun ini, atau tahun-tahun selanjutnya.]

Datar, namun Seijuurou tahu si biru muda yang mengirimkan ini sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk merangkai kata-kata seperti ini.

[Oi, Akashi. Kudengar kau berulang tahun, kurasa aku sudah lupa setelah mengucapkannya tahun lalu, tapi—Selamat untukmu! Oh, kau dan Kise baik-baik sajakan?]

Apa ini? Pertanyaan macam apa yang baru saja Taiga kirimkan? Seingatnya tidak ada perang dingin yang terjadi antara dirinya dan si pirang. Jadi, apa maksud dari pertanyaan semacam ini? Apakah ada hal mengenai si pirang yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui? Tanpa menunggu waktu, Seijuurou segera menekan tombol panggil di ponsel lipatnya.

Kagami Taiga perlu menjelaskan semuanya.

Nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali sebelum sebuah suara menjawab di seberang sana.

( _Hallo?_ )

"Apa maksudmu, Taiga?"

( _Hah?_ )

"Jelaskan maksudmu, Taiga."

Seijuurou sebaik mungkin meredam emosi, jika tersiar kabar jelek mengenai kekasihnya, maka dia perlu penjelasan yang akurat. Sementara di seberang sana Taiga masih mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari pertanyaan (atau mungkin perintah) salah satu mantan kaptennya.

"Kau menyinggung Ryouta dalam pesan mu."

Dan oh singkat terdengar dari si pemilik merah gelap.

( _Oh, itu... kudengar dari Midorima—_ )

Dan sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Seijuurou. Di sisi lain Taiga tengah membeku dengan lima kali empat siku-siku bersarang pada pelipisnya. Bisa dikatakan kapten yang satu itu memang seenaknya.

Belum sempat Seijuurou mencari _contact_ _person_ mantan teman satu timnya dulu, ponselnya kembali bergetar, kali ini pesan dengan nama Murasakibara Atsushi tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Seijuurou tidak berharap banyak, selain mebaca pesan dari salah satu teman baiknya itu.

[Aka-chin selamat kau sudah tambah tua~ Ah, Mido-chin bilang dia melihat Kise-chin—...]

Namun tidak diteruskan oleh Seijuurou ketika matanya bergerak menangkap nama Shintarou dan kekasihnya. Hal apa yang mendorong Shintarou sehingga berani menyebar isu buruk mengenai kekasihnya, seorang Kaisar mungkin berwibawa dan disegani, namun ditakuti jika kemarahan menyelimutinya.

Nomor kontak ditemukan, dan Seijuurou menekan tombol panggil. Tidak perlu lama menunggu sampai teleponnya diangkat (rupanya Shintarou masih ingat jika Seijuurou benci menunggu)—

( _Ha—_ ) Shintaro membuka suara.

"Apa maksudmu, Shintarou."

—namun dipotong sempurna oleh Seijuurou.

( _Hah?_ )

Alis Seijuurou berkerut, ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini. Apakah Shintarou juga tertular virus seorang Kagami Taiga?

"Mengenai Ryouta."

Hening cukup panjang, setelah di pecah oleh helaan napas berat dari seberang sana.

( _Aku... melihatnya bersama Aomine dan Momoi,_ nanodayo _._ )

Seijuurou diam, dia menunggu, dia tahu masih ada lanjutan dari ini semua.

( _Dan sedang menangis._ )

DEG!

Seijuurou membeku, apakah si pirang tengah punya masalah? Seharusnya dia lebih memperhatikannya, seharusnya Seijuurou tidak perlu cemas jika dia akan mengganggu pekerjaan kekasihnya atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, fakta si pirang yang menangis di depan orang lain sungguh menyakitkan.

( _Aku sempat bertanya, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris,_ nanodayo. _Karena itu kutanyakan pada Kuroko dan Kagami, tapi sepertinya mereka juga tidak tahu._ )

Jelas mereka tidak tahu, kekasihnya itu sungguh bukanlah orang yang terbuka, keajaiban jika ia mau bercerita pada orang lain. Tidak, seorang Kise Ryouta tidak akan melakukan itu. Tidak selain pada orang yang dirinya cintai.

Satu lagi bagian hatinya tertusuk.

( _Hallo_ _Akashi, kau masih di—_ )

Sekali lagi Seijuurou memutus panggilan teleponnya, menyisakan seorang Shintarou yang tengah membeku dengan empat siku-siki besar bertengger di atas kepala.

Seijuurou bergegas menggambil mantel hitam beserta syal kelabunya. Setelah ia selesai dan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah yang hangat, getar ponsel menghentikan. Nama Aomine Daiki tertera pada layar ponselnya, memainkan ketenangannya dengan baik, Seijuurou menerima panggilan tersebut.

"..."

Dan tidak bersuara sedikitpun sampai seorang di seberang sana meneriakinya.

( _Akashi! Kau—jika kau buat—_ )

( _Da—Dai-chan tenanglah—tenang sedikit!_ )

Jelas dia bisa mendengar Satsuki yang tengah berusaha keras menenangkan seorang Aomine Daiki yang memang terkenal pendek urat sabar. Tapi Seijuurou memilih untuk diam, meskipun sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Daiki.

( _Jika kau buat Kise menangis lagi, aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu!_ )

Dan Seijuurou jelas tidak suka. Seakan bendera perang dikibarkan tepat di bawah hidungnya. Sejak lama dia tahu, bahwa seorang Aomine Daiki memang memiliki rasa pada kekasih tercintanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Dan jangan lupa, pada siapa ia datang ketika seorang _bodoh_ membuangnya."

Nada itu terdengar datar, khas seorang Akashi. Di sisi lain, Seijuurou dapat mendengar gelatuk gigi-gigi dengan jelas.

"Satu lagi. Berhentilah untuk ikut campur. Sebelum aku mengajarkan apa itu larangan menyentuh milik seorang Akashi."

Di sinilah hitamnya. Seijuurou selalu menjadi orang jahat ketika hal itu datang pada seorang Kise Ryouta. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar si pirang selalu ada bersamanya. Tidak peduli seburuk apa, bahkan tidak peduli sejahat apa hal itu harus terjadi.

.

.

" _Akashicchi, Akahsicchi kau tahu kalau matahari itu putih ssu?"_

" _Lebih tepatnya terdiri dari berbagai macam warna, yang jika digabungkan akan tampak berwarna putih. Atau Ryouta bisa mengatakan warnanya memang putih, dan bagiku Ryouta adalah putih itu sendiri. Permainan basketmu tepatnya."_

 _Si pirang di sampingnya hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, sepertinya dia memiliki ketertarikan baru setelah tiga minggu bergabung dengan klub basket SMP Teikou. Dan diam-diam Seijuurou mulai memberikan perhatian lebih pada anggota barunya. Berdalil 'untuk keramah-tamahan pada anggota baru', niat sesungguhnya jauh lebih dari itu. Lalu bagi si pirang yang polos, sepertinya dia menerima saja kebaikan Seijuurou setelah sibuk mencari tahu siapa itu 'Akashi, Akashi-kun, dan Aka-chin' di minggu keduanya bergabung._

" _Ah—! Aominecchi itu kan bekalku ssu!"_

 _Tapi Seijuurou tahu, si pirang tidak memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan._

 _Karena ia tahu, si pirang menyukai seorang Aomine Daiki. Alasan kenapa ia bergabung dalam klub._

 _Rasanya menyesakkan, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan—setidaknya belum._

 _._

 _Tiga bulan berlalu, sebuah 'masalah' menghampiri ketenangan klub, dan korban kali ini adalah seorang Kise Ryouta yang berhasil mengambil alih posisi seorang Haizaki Shougo. Seijuurou tidak bisa menerima ini, dia tidak bisa melihat si pirang yang terpuruk di lantai seperti ini. Dia, Seijuurou tidak bisa menerima itu semua._

 _Jika itu untuk Kise Ryouta, apapun akhirnya, bagaimanapun jadinya, Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah keberatan untuk menjadi sosok hitam buruk sekalipun. Maka dengan kuasanya, Shougo pun diusir. Dibuang dengan alasan dia sudah tidak berguna bagi tim. Jahat. Namun Seijuurou tidak berniat membuat si pirang terpuruk lebih jauh._

 _._

" _Ryouta... kau... baik-baik saja?"_

" _Aka...shicchi...?"_

 _Sungguh Seijuurou merasa jantungnya berhenti, sungguh pemandangan ini telah sukses menyayat hatinya. Sepasang_ hazel _yang selalu penuh dengan keceriaan kini telah kehilangan cahayanya. Bolanya redup dengan jaring-jaring merah mengelilingi. Wajahnya membengkak, dengan sembab menggantung dibawah kelopak mata. Berapa lama si pirang menangis di tempat seperti ini?_

 _Seijuurou menghela napas berat, tangannya beralih untuk memegang puncak kepala si pirang. Hangat dan lengket, sepertinya demam. Perlahan Seijuurou membantunya menduduki ranjang yang jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan sudut kamar yang lembap._

 _Ryouta, anak itu. Bolos latihan selama tiga hari, membuat Midorima Shintarou mengomel tidak jelas dan yang pasti membuat Seijuurou tidak tenang setengah mati. Maka dari itu, dengan alasan 'tugas sang kapten' Seijuurou datang seorang diri untuk mengunjungi salah satu anggota klubnya. Dan apa yang dia dapatkan saat ini sungguh jauh dari kata baik._

 _Seijuurou menyisir gorden, kemudian membuka jendela selebarnya, membuat ruangan yang semula remang kini menjadi jauh lebih baik. Lalu di mulailah pengurusan Seijuurou akan si sakit Ryouta. Dia tidak membiarkan si pirang bicara sepatah katapun, mulai membantunya berganti pakaian (dan menahan diri sebisa mungkin) yang jauh lebih bersih. Membuat bubur sekaligus mengganti kompres pada Ryouta yang mulai jatuh tertidur._

 _Kepulan asap dan bau harum khas bubur memenuhi dapur. Seijuurou meatikan kompor, membawa semangkuk bubur yang ditutup dengan penutup kramik, kini dia berjalan menuju kamar si pirang. Sejenak memperhatikan, Seijuurou tidak menyangka jika Ryouta cukup telaten dalam merawat apartemennya, barang-barang tersusun rapi, bahkan cukup bersih. Sungguh berbeda dari bayangannya mengenai Ryouta selama ini._

 _Seijuurou kembali ke kamar, dan Ryouta masih tidur cukup nyenyak. Dia meletakkan baki berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih di meja belajar yang ditempat di sisi kanan ruangan, tepat di bawah jendela. Angin lembut menyapanya, sepertinya sedikit banyak dia mulai belajar akan sisi lain seorang Kise Ryouta._

 _Anak yang penuh kesepian._

 _Tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya sendiri._

" _Ngh..."_

 _Erangan pelan dari Ryouta menariknya kembali pada kenyataan, Seijuurou berjalan mendekati si pirang, kemudian mengganti kompres. Senyum lembut dan hangat ditarik dari kedua sudut bibirnya, kini si pirang telah kembali, rona wajah Ryouta sudah tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Bahkan kalau boleh memuji sudah sangat-jauh-lebih-baik-dari-sebelumnya._

 _Dan perlahan tangan Seijuurou beralih, mengelus puncak kepala si pirang, turun perlahan, menyingkirkan anak-anak poni di pinggir pipi, sebelum beralih mengelus lembut sepasang bibir milik Ryouta. Seijuurou merasa waktunya berhenti, dan perlahan dia mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Dia tahu mungkin dia akan tertular, biar bagaimanapun setengah darahnya sama dengar Ryouta._

 _Tapi kesempatan tak pernah datang dua kali. Mungkin dia jahat, mungkin dia adalah sosok hitam, karena entah bagaimana Seijuurou merasa perlu mendapatkan bayaran atas pengurusan terhadap Ryouta. Jadi satu ciuman lembut sepertinya bukan masalah._

 _Satu ciuman mendarat pada gumpalan tipis milik si pirang._

 _._

" _Kau mau jadi milikku?"_

 _Seijuurou mengatakannya, akhirnya dia mengatakannya. Setelah satu tahun saling mengenal sebagai rekan sesama tim, dan jadi jauh lebih dekat ketika Ryouta jatuh sakit beberapa bulan lalu, akhirnya Seijuurou memiliki keberaniannya._

 _Si pirang diam, mulutnya membuka, lalu menutup, membuka lagi, kemudian ditutup kembali. Persis seperti ikan mas, namun bedanya Ryouta tidak memiliki ingsang dan bukan makhluk yang hidup di bawah air, pecayalah jika dia hanya kehilangan kata-kata._

 _Beberapa bulan lalu, tepat empat hari sebelum Ryouta absen dari sekolah maupun latihan hal buruk menimpanya. Perasaan yang cukup lama ditanam untuk seorang Aomine Daiki kandas setelah melihatnya berkencan dengan seorang perempuan. Sebenarnya Ryouta tidak tahu jika itu kencan atau tidak, namun pikiran buruk menguasai, tanpa sadar membuatnya mengambil banyak pekerjaan untuk tiga hari ke depan. Dan tumbang tepat di hari ketiga._

 _Jika mengingat itu semua memang cukup menggelikan, namun dari itu semua Ryouta tahu jika ada orang yang benar-benar memikirkannya, peduli padanya, dan mungkin menyukainya. Lima menit terlewat dengan Ryouta yang sibuk mencerna semua hal, dan pada detik ketiga dalam menit keenam Ryouta mengangguk._

 _Sejah itulah Seijuurou bersumpah, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kekasih tercintanya. Apapun._

.

.

Telepon ditutup sepihak oleh Seijuurou. Dia kemudian mengetik tombol cepat lalu ponsel di samping tenga kanan sebelum mengambil langkah cepat-cepat. Beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat, namun Seijuurou abai untuk membalas walau hanya seutas senyum. Nada sambung jauh lebih menarik atensinya.

( _Nomor yang—_ )

Seijuurou mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa Ryouta tidak mengangkat panggilannya? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan? Mendengar Daiki dan Satsuki beberapa saat lalu sepertinya mustahil Ryouta bersama mereka. Samar-samar rasa khawatir mulai menghantuinya, sudah lima hari ia tidak mendapat kabar dari si pirang, sepertinya rekor terlama Seijuurou bisa bertahan—mengingat dia selalu nekat pergi ke Kanagawa hanya untuk memastikan jika Ryouta tidak terserang demam atau cukup makan makanan yang bergizi.

Entah bagaimana sifat egoisnya menghilang ketika Ryouta mengatakan dia akan sangat sibuk di akhir tahun kali ini. Tidak tega rasanya jika harus membebani si pirang, tapi sepertinya Seijuurou lupa kalau Ryouta itu bagaikan bunga rapuh yang akan layu jika dia tidak memberi air yang cukup.

Langkahnya dipacu lebih cepat, limabelas menit berjalan kaki kini mengantarnya pada gerbang stasiun kereta bawah tanah, perjalanan Kyoto-Kanagawa kurang lebih tiga jam, namun Seijuurou sepertinya akan menambah setengah jam untuk mampir ke Tokyo. Dia perlu memastikan beberapa hal sebelum—

Sepasang iris _ruby_ membola ketika mendapati sosok seseorang yang tengah menjadi fokusnya saat ini. Dia mendekat masih dengan wajah tidak percaya,

"Ryouta..."

tanpa sadar memanggil nama dari sosok yang tengah menarik atentsinya saat ini. Perlahan helaian pirang itu bergerak dan mengalihkan pandang kearahnya, sepasang _hazel_ sendu kembali menyapa Seijuurou. Entah karenapa apa hatinya serasa ditusuk. Dan kali ini dengan sangat dalam.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menangis? Apa karena aku yang tidak menghubungimu lebih dulu?"

Seijuurou meletakkan cangkir teh chamomile hangatnya ditatakan setelah menyesap satu sesap. Nada sinis dan datar kentara terdengar pada kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya. Seijuurou tidak bermaksud seperti itu, namun kebiasaan sulit diubah, bahkan saat ini tangannya dilipat ketat di depan dada.

Ryouta menunduk, diam, tidak berani menatap sepasang mata _ruby_ milik kekasihnya. Bahkan cokelat hangat yang dipesan beberapa saat lalupun belum disentuh sama sekali.

Hening.

Perlahan Seijuurou merasa bersalah, dia membuka mulut, berniat untuk mencairkan suasana—

"Maaf..."

—namun dipotong dengan sempurna oleh si pirang Ryouta.

Sungguh Seijuurou akan luluh hanya demi mendengar permintaan maaf seperti itu. Napasnya memburu, namun sekuat tenaga dikendalikan, beruntung Ryouta menunduk, jika tidak mungkin si pirang akan melihat wajah tegangnya saat ini.

"Aku... aku mungkin akan menghancurkan Seicchi..."

Seijuurou membelalak, ke mana arah pembicaraan ini?

Ryouta menggepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat sampai-sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, menekan lutut sambil menahan air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh kapan saja.

Kembali hening menghiasi mereka, Seijuurou tafakur, sementara Ryouta mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Suasana santai dan nyaman pada kafe favorit mereka beberapa minggu lalu sepertinya hilang entah ke mana. Tidak ada yang berubah, dinding kaca yang membatasi lantai kayu dan pemandangan hijau di sisi lainnya itu tidak berubah, suhu hangat dengan alunan musik ringan khas musim dinginpun tak ada ubahnya dari beberapa minggu lalu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menarik diri dari heningnya, Seijuurou masih setia di posisi.

"Seicchi... kurasa... sebaiknya... kita... akhiri... saja..."

Sadar atau tidak Seijuurou mendengus, lipatan tangannya semakin diperketat,

"Katakan alasannya."

seiring nada yang jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya terlempar.

Ryouta merasa hawa dingin di luar menusuk sampai ke tulang. Padahal dia tahu penghangat ruangan sudah berada di suhu yang paling sesuai.

"Kau tahu... aku... aku... juga... ingin mempunyai keturunan... kalau... bersama Seicchi... itu mustahil..."

Seijuurou diam, Ryouta mulai meneteskan air mata. Sungguh berat mengatakan hal semacam ini, tapi dia telah memutuskan.

"...Itu, ju..juga tidak ada ruginyakan... bagi Seicchi..."

Samar-samar isakan sudah mulai mendengar, Seijuurou menyahut.

"Tatap aku saat kau bicara, Ryouta."

Ryouta mengangkat kepala, sepasang _ruby_ menatapnya lurus, iris yang sudah lama ia rindukan, padahal baru beberapa minggu lalu mereka bertemu.

"Bisa kau ulang?"

"Aku...aku... hiks... pu...putus... saja..."

Dan isak tangisnyapun mulai terlepas, Seijuurou tahu betul bagaimana menyiksa seorang Kise Ryouta, atau Ryouta yang terlalu masokis sampai-sampai menurut saja atas apa yang Seijuurou katakan.

Helaan napas berat terlepas dari Seijuurou, dia membuat posisi duduknya menjadi jauh lebih santai, tangan kanannya beralih untuk memijit pelipis yang mulai terasa tegang.

"Dari mana kau dapat ide seperti ini, Ryouta? Majalah yang kau baca? Situs terkutuk yang dikirimkan oleh penggemar-penggemar gilamu? Atau Daiki yang tidak rela melihat kita berbahagia?"

Seijuurou tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, apa barusan suaranya yang mengatakan itu semua? Semenyata Ryouta menggeleng lemah, dia kembali menunduk. Sepertinya sedikit lebih tenang setelah melihat Seijuurou yang jadi lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Lima hari lalu... saat aku... ingin mengunjungi Seicchi, ada satu keluarga yang menarik perhatianku... Seorang ayah, seorang ibu dan seorang anak laki-laki. Mereka terlihat bahagia, mengingatkanku pada mendiang Otou-san dan Kaa-chan..."

Alis Seijuurou mengernyit, dia tahu jika kedua orang tua Ryouta mengalami kecelakaan pesawat ketika si pirang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri yang telah kehilangan sang ibu diusia yang tidak kalah mudanya. Namun perbedaan mendasar adalah Seijuurou yang hidup hanya berdua dengan sang ayah, membentuk dirinya yang menjadi seperti sekarang, dan Ryouta yang tanpa kedua orang tua namun memiliki kedua kakak, menjadikan dirinya jauh lebih ceria dan bersemangat jika harus dibandingkan dengan Seijuurou sendiri.

Tampak sama, tapi jelas berbeda, Seijuurou yang keras dan dingin namun selalu positif. Semenyata Ryouta, meski penuh cinta dalam hidupnya, sisi gelap terus tumbuh, membuatnya jauh lebih negatif dari siapapun yang Seijuurou kenal.

Sebuah cahaya putih cantik nan rapuh. Kapanpun bisa menghilang dalam gelapnya sang hitam.

"...mungkin tidak masalah denganku... akan ada Nee-chan dan Neecchi yang akan meneruskan nama keluarga... tapi, bagaimana dengan Seicchi? Jika Seicchi terus bersamaku... Seicchi mungkin akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri... Seicchi tidak mungkin selalu mengurusku, dan aku mungkin akan membuat Seicchi dibenci orang-orang..."

Tapi sekeras apapun Ryouta, pada akhirnya Seijuurou selalu tahu bahwa si pirang itu selalu memikirkannya. Hal manis dari sisi negatif yang terus tumbuh dan berkembang.

Hitam yang mulai menjalar pelan.

Dan Seijuurou harus menghentikan itu semua.

"Meski begitu, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu?"

Ryouta mengangkat kepala, air mata masih membasahi pipi, dan dia menatap tidak percaya pada sang pewaris Akashi.

"Apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku, Ryouta. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, meski itu akan menghancurkan diriku sendri. Sebutlah aku si bodoh, tapi itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan jika aku harus berbohong. Dengar,"

Seijuurou meraih kedua tangan Ryouta, membuka kepalan tangan si pirang yang menyisakan merah kebiruan pada telapaknya. Seberapa kuat Ryouta menacampak kuku-kukunya itu? Entahlah, namun sekarang Seijuurou menggenggam keduanya erat-erat, memastikan jika dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan kekasih tercintanya.

"Aku, tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, meski langit berusaha memisahkan kita, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Dan jika mereka bersikeras untuk memisahkan kita, aku yang akan menghancurkan mereka. Kau segalanya bagiku, Ryouta. Kau mengajarkan banyak hal padaku, kesetianmu, kecerianmu, bahkan sisi burukmu. Aku menyukaimu tidak peduli seperti apa kau. Meski kelak hitam mengambilmu, atau kelak akupun ikut berubah menjadi warna yang bahkan kubenci, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Tanpa sadar Ryouta mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, jiwa dan hati tidak ingin melepaskan Seijuurou sedikitpun.

"Kau hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Meski hal ini akan membawa kita ke Neraka, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Dengan begitu anggukan pelan dan senyum sederhana dibuat oleh si pirang Ryouta. Seijuurou selalu dan selalu, selalu menenangkannya. Menciptakan rasa asing yang entah bagaimana justru membuatnya nyaman dan aman.

'Seicchi... terlalu sering menyelamatkanku.'

.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Kurasa begitu ssu..."

Langit sudah jauh sangat gelap dari saat Seijuurou meninggalkan rumah, hawa musim dingin yang menusuk membuat Ryouta merapatkan mantel cokelat bulunya lebih rapat, sepertinya bergandengan tangan dengan Seijuurou tidak cukup hangat untuknya.

"Ah, _shiroichi_..."

Gumam Ryouta yang kini menghentikan langkah dan menatap langit, gumpalan-gumpalan putih lembut mulai turun, iseng menjatuhi wajah si pirang. Sensasi dingin mengelitik mulai menyambutnya. Sementara itu Seijuurou ikut berhenti dan menoleh, menimati apa yang langit suguhkan pada mereka.

" _Kireii_..."

Lagi Ryouta mengguman, dan Seijuurou hanya bisa menyetujui dalam diam. Genggaman tangannya pada Ryouta dipererat.

"Nah, Seicchi... kau tahu kenapa aku menyebut Seicchi itu putih?"

Seijuurou diam, sudah lima tahu berlalu dan dirinya masih tak bisa menemukan apa maksud sang kekasih.

"Seicchi itu putih, seperti salju, mungkin Seicchi bilang aku itu cahaya, tapi Seicchi itu salju putih yang lembut. Dia selalu baik padaku, dia juga hangat, sama seperti salju yang menjaga bibit-bibit bunga sebelum musim semi menjemput mereka. Seicchi itu baik, terlalu baik bahkan rela membiarkan dirinya ikut jatuh bersamaku... dan Seicchi itu cantik... seperti salju... aku menyukainya, alasanku menantikan musim dingin..."

Ryouta melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Seijuurou, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Seijuurou. Setelah dirinya berada tepat dibawah lampu jalanan, Ryouta berbalik dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, sebelas tahun lalu, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tou-san dan Kaa-chan pulang ke Jepang tepat saat salju pertama turun. Kupikir aku akan selalu membenci musim dingin, akan selalu benci salju, terutama salju pertama. Tapi itu tidak benar, Seicchi menyelamatkanku. Aku menyukai musim dingin, karena Seicchi adalah musim dingin itu sendiri. Selalu hangat dan lembut padaku. Selalu menerimaku bahkan jika aku berbuat hal buruk sekalipun... bagiku Seicchi juga segalanya. Karena itu... aku tidak ingin Seicchi menderita hanya karena aku... dan..."

Ryouta berhenti untuk mengambil napas panjag.

"...perkataan Seicchi beberapa saat lalu, benar-benar membuatku semakin menyukainya. Seicchi... selamat ulang tahun ssu..."

Senyum tulus ditarik dari kedua bibir Seijuurou. Jika saat ini Tuhan memutuskan untuk mengirimnya ke Neraka karena hal ini, maka Seijuurou tidak akan pernah keberatan. Dia tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk memiliki seorang Kise Ryouta di sampingnya.

Hadiah terindah yang pernah dirinya dapatkan.

"Kau tahu Ryouta,"

Seijuurou mengambil langkah, dan berhenti setelah tepat satu langkah jarak memisahkan mereka. Senyum masih berada di wajahnya sebelum Seijuurou menyentuh kedua pipi si pirang, menghapus jarak sampai satu ciuman menyatukan mereka. Tidak lama sebelum Seijuurou memisahkan diri, meskipun tempat ini sepi dia tidak ingin merusak suasana jika pergi lebih jauh dari sebuah ciuman.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou yang masih berada di kedua pipi Ryouta kini menariknya, membawa si pirang sedikir membungkuk sampai dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Napas hangat menyapa wajah masing-masing.

"Saat cahaya dan salju di satukan. Maka kristal akan terbentuk. Memang tidak akan berlangsung lama, tapi maukah kau menjadi kristal bersamaku, Ryouta?"

Hening, Seijuurou memejamkan mata, membiarkan napas hangat Ryouta menyapa wajahnya, samar-sama bau manis cokelat tercium.

"Maukah kau hidup bersamaku, Ryouta? Baik dalam suka maupun duka? Maukah kau bersamaku? Menghabiskan sisa hidup di sisiku? Maukah kau, Ryouta?"

Isak pelan kembali terdengar dari si pirang, hari ini dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis, sepertinya wajahnya sudah mulai membengkak. Dengan anggukan singkat dan jawaban pelan, satu ciuman kembali bertaut.

'Ya, aku mau hidup bersama Seicchi'

.

.

.

 **「ＦＩＮ」**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hallo minna-san~ Ah satu belum kelar malah publish cerita baru, uh... habis saya gregetan banget sih.

Nah pertama-tama mau ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk kapten terpendek yang pernah ada! ( _ampun Sei ampun, tolong jangan hukum saya!_ )

Oke mari abaikan itu.

Jadi saya bikin fanfik satu ini idenya sih didapet pas lagi coretmandicoret, tiba-tiba kepikiran warna putih dan pertama lalu salju, awalnya pengen dibikin drabble singkat, tapi malah keterusan jadi sepanjang ini. Saya gak sadar ngetiknya, kirain cuma cuma bakal jadi 1,5k tapi malah jadi segini, semoga gak bosenin buat yang baca. Lalu saya gak tahu sih bakal ada sebanyak apa typonya, saya ngebut bikin dalam sehari, dan gak sabar buat publish, anggep aja kado buat Sei ( _udah telat sehari sih_ ). Terus... niatnya sih ini ngikut alur cannon, jadi gak jauh beda sama fanfik-fanfik terdahulu, semacam missing scene gitu (k _arena kupayah bikin AU mazzz_ ), lalu lalu buat orang tua Kicchan yang udah meninggal itu ah... itu hanya imajinasi saya ( _karena ortu Kicchan gak disebutin sih_ ), semoga Kicchan gak sekelam ini hidupnya, tapi kalau beneran kelam sih gak masalah ( _jahat kamu!_ ). Dan dan dan terakhir adalah...

Jreng jreng~

 **SAYA UDAH LULUS MINNA!** ( _udah di capslock dibold juga_ )

Intinya sih saya seneng udah lulus dari perkuliahan dan Cipcih yang membunuhku! Tapi masih harus revisi sedikit sih ( _udah_ )

Oke kayaknya sampai di situ aja deh curhatnya, semoga fanfik kali ini bisa sedikit menghibur buat nungguin Extra Game yang mau rilis ( _atau udah rilis sih?_ ) Gak tahu deh. Yang pasti, persiapkan jantung mazz mbaaa kapal ini bakal ada FS-nya! ( _entah kenapa saya jadi sedih._ )

Yosh akhir kata, terima kasih udah baca fanfik satu ini, review anda semua sangat ditunggu! *peace finger*


End file.
